NPC Nazarick
by FI.BijiBapakMu
Summary: Ia bukanlah seorang penguasa, ia bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki jabatan penting. Ia hanyalah NPC yang dibuat oleh tuannya dengan tujuan setia kepada Nazarick. Inilah kisah salah satu Guardian Floor dari Great Tomb of Nazarick, Naruto sang assassin./Read n Review for support author.


_Fanfic ini tidak akan menceritakan tentang tokoh utama yang seorang penguasa atau posisi penting lainnya, melainkan hanya seorang NPC yang dibuat oleh salah satu dari 41 Supreme Being._

* * *

**NPC Nazarick**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Overlord © Kugane Maruyama**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

**Warning:** Semi-canon, Out of Character, Over Power Naru!

**Summary: **Ia bukanlah seorang penguasa, ia bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki jabatan penting. Ia hanyalah NPC yang dibuat oleh tuannya dengan tujuan untuk setia kepada Nazarick. Inilah kisah salah satu Guardian Floor dari Great Tomb of Nazarick, Naruto sang assassin.

**.**

**Fanfiction 2019/Eins-Zwei/Fanfiction 2019**

**.**

* * *

**Arc 1: Lost Village**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New World**

* * *

**~Opening Song: Clattanoia by OxT~**

Seorang lelaki berparas dingin terlihat sedang duduk tenang di singgasananya sambil menopang dagu. Ruangan yang ia tempati minim cahaya dan hanya ia seorang yang berada di sana.

Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut kuning emas agak panjang. Telinganya berbentuk panjang dan runcing menandakan bahwa ia berasal dari ras noble elf. Sepasang mata birunya menatap kosong ke depan di mana terdapat pintu besar.

Namanya adalah Naruto, salah satu _Guardian Floor_. Ia bertanggung jawab atas Lantai 3 dari _Great Tomb of Nazarick_, markas dari _guild_ Ainz Ooal Gown. Naruto diciptakan oleh salah satu dari 41 _Supreme Being_ bernama Warrior Takemikazuchi.

Sebagai seorang _Guardian Floor_, Naruto bertanggung jawab penuh atas keamanan lantai 3 yang merupakan lantai penuh akan bangunan bersejarah. Sebenarnya lantai 3 diisi oleh bangunan tua seperti bangunan khas Eropa abad pertengahan. Beberapa makam terkenal di dunia nyata seperti piramida ada di sini.

Lantai 3 awalnya dijaga oleh seorang _Guardian Floor_ bernama Shalltear Bloodfallen yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai penjaga lantai 1 sampai 3. Namun semenjak Naruto diciptakan ialah yang sekarang memegang tanggung jawab di lantai ini.

Naruto adalah NPC paling akhir yang dibuat oleh 41 _Supreme Being_.

Di latai 3 ini hanya ada Naruto yang menjaga. Seluruh pasukan undead yang awalnya berada di lantai 3 telah di transfer ke lantai 1 dan 2 untuk lebih memperkuat pertahanan awal agar player lain tidak bisa menembus lebih dalam lantai yang ada di Nazarick.

Hasilnya yang sehari-hari dilihat Naruto hanyalah kekosongan. Bangunan tanpa suara. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di gelapnya lantai ini–langit-langit lantai 3 tidak memiliki pencahayaan. Satu-satunya pencahayaan hanyalah lilin abadi yang terpajang di setiap dinding di seluruh sudut bangunan.

_Deg!_

Jantung yang awalnya berpacu normal tiba-tiba menjadi cepat dalam sesaat. Seakan ada sesuatu yang berubah total. Ia melihat keadaannya dan tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Tubuhnya masih tetap seperti yang dulu.

Mendengus sementar Naruto lalu kembali ke posisi semulanya. Duduk di singgasana menunggu ada player lain yang menyerang lantai ini atau perintah dari para penciptanya, _Supreme Being_. Inilah yang dilakukannya setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik.

5 menit kemudian pendengaran tajamnya menangkap suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu besar itu. Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang wanita cantik yang memakai gaun putih.

"Albedo." Satu kata keluar dari mulut Naruto mengucapkan nama dari orang yang sedang mengunjunginya.

Albedo tersenyum manis sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Aku diperintah oleh Momonga-_sama_ untuk mengumpulkan semua _Guardian Floor_ kecuali lantai 4 dan 8. Lokasi berkumpulnya di lantai enam arena bertarung."

"Momonga-_sama_ memerintahkan kita untuk berkumpul? Apa ada sesuatu terhadap Nazarick?"

Albedo menatap serius kepada Naruto. "Nazarick dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa dipastikan. Momonga_-sama_ telah memerintahkan Sebas untuk memeriksa keadaan."

"Apa ada musuh yang menyerang Nazarick?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Albedo menggeleng. "Sepertinya bukan itu."

Naruto diam dalam pikirannya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan suasana aneh yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan sampai jantungnya berpacu cepat. Setelah lama berpikir jalan buntulah yang ia temui. Lebih baik segera ke lantai 6 untuk memastikannya.

Naruto bangkit dari singgasananya. Ia bertanya kepada Albedo apakah ia harus menggunakan atribut bertarung atau tidak. Albedo hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak usah. Setelah urusannya selesai Albedo lalu pergi untuk mengunjungi _Guardian Floor _yang lain.

* * *

Lantai 6 berisi hamparan hutan luas yang di tengahnya terdapat arena bertarung besar. Bisa dibilang colloseum. Lantai ini dijaga oleh sepasang adik kakak bernama Aura dan Mare. Gerbang yang berbentuk portal hitam tercipta dari ketiadaan dan tak lama kemudian muncul Naruto.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Aura sedang bertengkar dengan Shalltear. Naruto melihat itu tanpa berbicara. Selanjutnya datang seorang lelaki besar bernama Cocytus dan terakhir Albedo telah hadir bersama dengan Demiurge.

Selanjutnya adalah ritual kesetiaan di mana semua _Guardian Floor_ berjajar menghadap sang penguasa agung Nazarick, Momonga.

Albedo yang berdiri paling depan dari semuanya membuka suara, "Baiklah semuanya, untuk penguasa tertinggi kita, ritual kesetiaan dimulai."

Setelah Albedo selesai berbicara. Shalltear maju selangkah ke depan lalu bertekuk lutut. "Penjaga lantai satu dan dua, Shalltear Bloodfallen. Aku patuh kepada penguasa tertinggi."

"Penjaga lantai tiga, Naruto. Aku patuh kepada penguasa tertinggi." Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shalltear, berlutut.

"Penjaga lantai lima, Cocytus. Aku patuh kepada penguasa tertinggi."

"Penjaga lantai enam, Aura Bella Fiora."

"Dan juga penjaga lantai enam, Mare Bello Fiore."

"Kami patuh kepada penguasa tertinggi."

"Penjaga dari lantai tujuh, Demiurge. Aku patuh kepada penguasa tertinggi."

Kini giliran Albedo yang mengucapkan sumpah kesetiaan. "Pemimpin para penjaga lantai, Albedo. Aku patuh kepada penguasa tertinggi." Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Dan juga penjaga lantai empat, Gargantua. Serta penjaga lantai delapan, Victim. Seluruh penjaga berkumpul dan bersujud untuk patuh kepada penguasa tertinggi. Silahkan berikan perintah kepada kami."

"Angkat kepala kalian!" kata pertama yang keluar dari Momonga. Kata yang penuh akan kewibawaan dan keindahan. Aura yang dikeluarkannya sudah mampu membuat para penjaga lantai diam bergeming. Merasakan kehebatan dari sosok penguasa tertinggi Nazarick.

"Baguslah kalian bisa berkumpul di sini, aku ucapkan terima kasih."

"Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih kepada kami. Kami semua memang mengabdikan diri kepada Anda. Kami semua siap bersumpah untuk bekerja keras demi memenuhi harapan Momonga-_sama_."

"Kami bersumpah." Semua penjaga lantai kompak mengatakan itu.

"Luar biasa, para Guardian Floor! Aku yakin kalian bisa memenuhi semua tugas kalian dengan baik."

Satu rangkaian kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Guardian Floor tersenyum senang. Selanjutnya Momonga menceritakan tentang keadaan Nazarick yang masih belum diketahui. Sebas berada di hadapan Momonga untuk memberikan laporan.

Berdasarkan apa yang Sebas katakan, Naruto bisa menangkap bahwa Nazarick kemungkinan besar telah dipindahkan entah oleh siapa dan ke mana. Saat ini posisi Nazarick berada di sebuah pulau kecil yang luasanya sedikit agak besar dari pintu masuk Nazarick–makam. Nazarick berada di tengah-tengah danau. Sebrang danau itu adalah hutan yang diselimuti oleh kabut tebal.

Menurut penglihatan Sebas tidak ada makhluk hidup seperti manusia atau ras lain di sepanjang hutan itu. Namun, Sebas merasakan hawa dari monster. Mengerti dengan penjelasan Sebas, Momonga langsung memerintahkan Albedo dan Demiuge untuk membuat sistem pembagian informasi yang kuat.

"Apa ada yang bisa mengusulkan pertahanan luar Nazarick?" tanya Momonga kepada seluruh bawahannya.

"Ha'i!" Naruto menyahut pertanyaan Momonga.

Mata merah Momonga melirik Naruto. "Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Dengan kondisi Nazarick yang berada di tengah-tengah danau. Aku mengusulkan untuk membuat dinding di seberang tepi danau dan menjadikan danau ini sebagai wilayah Nazarick untuk kepentingan logistik. Kita bisa membuat jembatan sebagai penghubung ke seberang."

Momonga berpikir tentang usulan yang diberikan Naruto. Memang benar danau bisa digunakan untuk banyak kebutuhan seperti persediaan air dan ternak ikan untuk kebutuhan pangan Nazarick. Hal-hal yang lainnya juga bisa Momonga manfaatkan.

"Baiklah aku terima usulan dari Naruto."

"Saya sangat berterima kasih karena usulan saya diterima."

"Aura! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk membuat dinding di tepi danau. Buatlah benteng yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh musuh."

"Dimengerti, Momonga-_sama_."

* * *

"Huuuufft."

Semua menghela napas lega setelah Momonga-sama meninggalkan arena pertarungan. Satu per satu para penjaga mulai berdiri tegak dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Kata demi kata keluar dari mulut _Guardian Floor_ tentang bagaimana kehebatan Momonga sang pemimpin tertinggi.

Naruto menepuk celananya yang berdebu karena berlutut tadi. Jika dilihat dari keseluruhan tempat Naruto agak jauh dari para teman sesama penjaga lantai. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Naruto juga jarang mengobrol.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan," kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Empat hari berlalu tanpa terasa. Saat ini Naruto sedang menghadap Momonga di ruang singgasana. Albedo terlihat berdiri di samping Momonga. Hanya mereka bertiga di ruangan ini.

"Naruto, aku memerintahkanmu untuk membasmi monster yang berada di hutan. Anggap saja ini sebagai bantuan untuk Aura yang sedang membangun benteng di tepi danau. Akhir-akhir ini para monster sering mengganggu para _demon worker_ yang sedang melakukan tugasnya."

"Dimengerti, Momonga-_sama_. Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri."

Setelah menundukan kepala sebentar Naruto lalu beranjak pergi dari ruang singgasana menuju tempatnya di lantai 3 untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan bertarung seperti armor dan senjata.

Naruto memiliki satu ruangan khusus yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan segala jenis senjata, armor, potion, dan _attribute_ untuk bertarung. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat banyak sekali jenis senjata yang secara tak langsung memperlihatkan job Naruto.

Setelah berpikir sebentar Naruto memutuskan untuk memakai senjata katana panjang yang bilahnya berwarna merah seperti lahar. Katana yang terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan aksesoris kepala _oni_ di bagian ujung gagangnya.

Saat Naruto memegang katana itu, aura berwarna kuning keemasan muncul dari tangannya dan merambat sampai ujung bilah katana. Kini terlihat katana berwarna merah terang itu bermandikan aura kuning keemasan yang amat menakutkan.

Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang Naruto ambil selain katana. Katana itu ia simpan di dimensi penyimpanan miliknya. Naruto tidak memiliki dimensi penyimpanan yang besar jadi barang-barang yang bisa ia simpan terbatas. Itu sebabnya ia memiliki ruangan penyimpanan segala keperluan bertarung.

* * *

Di permukaan Great Tomb of Nazarick, mata birunya menatap langit yang tertutupi oleh kabut tebal. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto keluar dari Nazarick selama ia diciptakan.

"Langit yang menyedihkan," gumam Naruto lalu berjalan menuju gerbang keluar.

Di luar ia dapat melihat pemandangan danau dan hutan di seberang sana. Jembatan penghubung sudah selesai di buat dengan cepat di bawah komando Aura. Tak main-main, Aura membuat jembatan ini dengan sangat bagus sampai-sampai terdapat dekorasi yang melambangkan Nazarick.

Panjang jembatan itu sekitar 100 meter. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk sampai ke seberang karena Naruto hanya berjalan tenang. Sesampainya ia di seberang, Naruto dapat melihat lambaian tangan Aura yang sedang duduk sambil tangan sebelahnya memegang makanan yang ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Oy Naruto! Akhirnya kau datang juga," sahut Aura.

"Jadi di mana para monster itu?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya. Tak menanggapi basa-basi dari Aura. Anak kecil dari ras dark elf itu pun tersenyum kaku.

"Kau tak bisa diajak basa-basi ya," ucap Aura lalu menyimpan makanannya di piring dan mengambil peta hutan tersebut.

"Sudah dua hari ini para demon worker yang bekerja di bagian timur selalu mendapat gangguan dari monster. Aku tak dapat mengatasi masalah ini sendirian karena aku juga harus mengawasi bagian lainnya," kata Aura sambil menunjuk salah satu titik di peta buatan itu.

"Apa hanya sisi ini saja yang mendapat serangan dari para monster?"

Aura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung membereskan masalah ini." Setelah ucapannya ia menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa efek apa pun. Seperti lenyap ditelan bumi.

* * *

Naruto muncul di batang pohon. Posisinya saat ini cukup dekat dengan para demon worker yang sedang membangun dinding pertahanan. Ia tidak mau mengejutkan mereka.

**[Elf's Skill: Active]**

Naruto memakai skill passive elf untuk mendeteksi keberadaan monster. Skill ini membuat semua panca indera menajam beberapa kali lipat. Ia dapat mendengar suara yang tak bisa didengar oleh telinga normal, kulitnya dapat mendeteksi hawa panas lebih sensitif.

"Dua … enam belas … tiga puluh dua … delapan puluh lima!"

Monster yang dapat ia deteksi sejauh radius 2 kilo meter berjumlah 85. Rupanya para monster itu bukanlah makhluk tak berakal. Kemungkinan besar mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerangan besar-besaran. Beruntung sekali Naruto datang di waktu yang tepat.

"Menarik! Kita lihat seberapa kuat makhluk di dunia yang tak dikenal ini."

Naruto melompat dari satu batang pohon ke batang lain, mencari tempat yang cucuk untuk _pembantaian_. Ia mendarat di tempat yang sedikit terbuka. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bersiap mengeluarkan magic tier 2.

**[Hate Reaction]**

_Bush!_

Aura berwarna merah transparan seketika menyebar ke segala penjuru. Naruto mengambil katana dari dimensi penyimpanan. Menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Tidak lupa menyeringai setelah para monster itu kini muncul dari balik gelapnya pohon-pohon besar.

"**Roaaarrrrr!"**

Skill Hate Reaction membuat penggunanya dapat mengeluarkan amarah target yang akan ditujukan pada dirinya seorang. Singkatnya skill ini untuk memancing musuh agar menyerang dirinya.

Satu monster yang memiliki badan besar lebih dulu sampai di tempat Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang layangan tinju ia lepaskan secara membabi buta. Naruto dapat menghindari tinju itu dengan gerakan yang elegan dan tanpa celah. Gerakan yang bukan hanya fokus menghindar saja melainkan sekaligus untuk menyerang balik.

Satu ayunan pedang yang indah sukses membuat sebuah kepala lepas dari tubuhnya.

_Crass!_

Darah menyembur ke mana-mana layaknya air mancur. Kemudian para monster yang berjumlah banyak itu datang dari segala penjuru, tanpa pikir panjang mereka menyerang Naruto.

Seringai kejam tercipta di wajah dingin tersebut. "It's show time."

Selanjutnya yang terlihat hanya pembantaian sadis dari seorang Guardian Floor 3, Naruto.

* * *

Lautan darah, tubuh kaku yang tercecer ke mana-mana. Tumpukan tubuh yang menyerupai gunung terlihat menghiasi hutan ini. Naruto berdiri di puncak sebagai pemenang. Ia sudah tak merasakan kehadiran monster sejauh radius yang bisa ia jangkau.

"Pekerjaan sudah selesai."

Sesaat sebelum ia pergi, Naruto merasakan aura yang masuk dalam radiusnya.

"Ini … manusia?" ia melirik ke arah di mana ia merasakan aura itu. Lalu tak lama setelahnya Naruto merasakan aura monster. Hanya dengan kondisi ini saja ia dapat menyimpulkan jika seorang manusia sedang dikejar oleh monster.

Tanpa sepatah kata Naruto melesat sangat cepat menuju tempat manusia itu berada. Berlari. Melompat dari batang pohon ke batang lainnya hingga ia dapat melihat siluet manusia yang tak berdaya di hadapan monster berbadan tegak itu.

Dengan gerakan yang amat cepat dan tanpa disadari monster itu Naruto memenggal kepala monster tersebut. momen di mana sedikit demi sedikit kepala itu terlepas dari tubuhnya adalah bukti bahwa ayunan katana Naruto berada di level yang sangat tinggi.

Katana panjang dengan warna merah menyala seperti lahar, _Yokai's Katana_. Itulah nama senjata kelas [Divine] yang sekarang Naruto pakai.

Tubuh monster tanpa kepala itu ambruk di depan manusia yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Menatap takut sekaligus lega pada monster yang sudah tak bernyawa. Naruto menghampiri perempuan itu. mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda bahwa ia ingin membantu.

Perempuan itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih banyak."

Seorang Guardian Floor yang menyelamatkan manusia.

Naruto.

Apa settingan yang ada pada dirinya?

_Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Akankan tindakan Naruto ini membawa dampak buruk bagi Nazarick atau sebaliknya?_

**Bersambung**

**~Ending Song: L.L.L. by MYTH & ROID~**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa kesampaian juga membuat Naruto cross sama Overlord. Untuk kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan suka dengan cerita ini mohon dukungannya ya biar author semangat ngelanjutin cerita di fandom minor. Aku tunggu review yang membangun dari kalian.

Berikut aku akan jabarkan profile dan stat dari Naruto:

Name: Naruto

Nickname: The Dark Assassin

Job: Great Tomb of Nazarick 3rd Guardian Floor

Residence: 3rd Floor Castle

Alignment: Great Good

Sense of Justice: 500

Total Level: 100

Racial level: 20

Elf: 10 level

Noble Elf: 10 level

Job level: 80

Assassin: 10 level

Swordmaster: 10 level

Archer: 10 level

Mage: 5 level

Others: 45 level

Ability Chart (1-100):

HP: 90

MP: 65

Phy. Atk: 98

Phy. Def: 90

Agility: 88

Mag. Atk: 65

Mag. Def: 80

Resist: 79

Special: 85

Total Stat: 740

Kekuatan Naruto bisa dikatakan bersaing dengan Shalltear yang diberi julukan Guardian Floor terkuat Nazarick (tidak termasuk Gargantua).

Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di next chapter. Keputusan berada di tangan pembaca.

**08/11/2019**


End file.
